A Deserving Kiss
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: This is a continuation of Vinnie's Testimony to Charley Davidson.


**_A Deserving Kiss_**

Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie just walked into the garage when they smell a particular aroma coming from the kitchen. "Mmmm. Whatever Charley-mamma is fixin' this morning, it sure is good", replied Modo. "I completely agree, bro", affirmed Throttle. Vinnie simply shook his head in agreement and followed them into the kitchen. He was still pondering over whether Charlie will accept his testimony or not. He knows he is still in love with Harley, but he knows deep down he must move on or he would never escape the loneliness that plagued him all these years before he met Charlie. He vows, "Charley, from this day forward, you will come first above all else. This I pledge with all my heart, mind, and soul." With this confidence in his heart, he heads into the kitchen with the rest of his bros, but what they don't know is what Vinnie will find on this special day.

When they walk into the kitchen, all eyes pop out, jaws drop to the floor, and drool starts foaming out of Vinnie's mouth. Standing over the antique stove and making their breakfast stood a very provocative Charley Davidson. Instead of her usual blue work shirt, black jeans, and work boots, she was wearing a plaid red shirt that was tied and knotted that exposes her flat stomach, a pair of daisy dukes, and a pair of jeweled-studded cowboy boots. She turns around and flashes a wink toward Vinnie. "Hey, Vinnie, I am making your favorite breakfast to show my appreciation for ya." Vinnie just simply nods his head and collects himself before sitting down onto the table. Modo and Throttle just continued to stare until Charley snaps her fingers, awaking them from their trance. They realize their mistake and swiftly apologize to Charley. She forgives them and tells them to sit down and chat while she finishes making breakfast. After 10 minutes, Charley sets down their breakfast and they begin to gorge on their breakfast. They talk idle chat through the meal and relate last night's events. After breakfast, Vinnie is about to join his bros for patrol duty, when Charley pulls him back and asks him, "Vinnie, can you stay for awhile? I need to talk to you about something." Vinnie runs to Throttle and asks him if he can stay with Charley; he states that Charley needs something that needs some attention. "Go ahead, Vinnie. It should be pretty slow today." Vinnie thanks him and watches the bros take off into the heart of Chicago and shortly heads back inside.

When he heads inside, he finds a pile of rose petals leading to Charlie's bedroom. He follows the petals and walks up the steps towards the bedroom. As he turns the knob and opens the door, he is suddenly yanked by his bandoleers and thrown onto Charlie's bed. "Charley-babe, what is going on here and what is the matter with you?" Charley places two fingers on his muzzle to shush him. "Vinnie, calm down and I will show and tell you what you really want and desire most of all." Charley soon tells Vinnie Van Wham her confession.

"Vincent, when I first met you, I thought you were just a self-absorbed, arrogant macho mouse that calls himself a ladies' man. You always thought of only yourself. You must thought that I was just another girl you could con into your bed. Over time, I did enjoy your flirting cuz I knew you cared for me very deeply. Now with this confession in my hands, I definitely say this. I LOVE YOU, VINNIE! I want to be one and only woman in your life from this point onward. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" I want to be the one that has your children. So I ask you, who do you love more, me or Harley?"

Vinnie soon realized the predicament he is in, to love Harley or to love Charley. He soon made up his mind and spoke the next words that would make Charley even happier. "Charley, I know I have been kind of been a selfish, snobbish jerk at times. I won't be that kind of person anymore. I now understand who that will be with me through sickness, health, weakness, strength, rich, poor, joy, and pain. I love you Charley. I know loved Harley a long time ago, but I only love and cherish you now and forever. With these final words, will you, Charlene Davidson, marry me?" He pulls out a red velvet box revealing a 24-karat diamond and gets on one knee.

Charley is astounded by his testimony of true faithfulness to her alone. She knows deep down she wants him now more than ever. With a swift tackle, she pins Vinnie down and gives the most passionate kiss she could ever muster before. With happy tears running down her face, she exclaims, "YES! YES, VINNIE VAN WHAM, I WILL MARRY YOU!" Vinnie is surprised by this sudden kiss that his woman gave him that all he could muster, "Babe, I want and desire for you big time. Is this all you got?" Charley smiles seductively and whispers in his ear, "Vincent, you ready for the Chicago Wild Woman?" He smiles in a big grin and proclaims, "Bring it on, hot stuff." They strip off their clothes and make love to each other throughout the rest of the afternoon.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of town, the bros listen in onto the entire conversation Vinnie had with Charley through their communicators. They both completely agreed that it was about time that their youngest bro made the ultimate move into getting the woman of his dreams. "You know what this goes for" questioned Modo. Throttle chuckles and speaks in a comforting voice, "Yeah, bro. Bachelor party and tuxedos." They both stretch their legs and walk back to their bikes. They get onto their rides and return home to their respective ladies but not more saying, "LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!"

 **Any comments, reviews, or ideas that you want to see in any of my other stories will be greatly appreciated. 2 deep CYBER HUGS to** **MonarqueMyste and** **LadyDaisys** **who inspire me to keep on writing!**


End file.
